Yasashii Dezato
by Miyuki Urameshi
Summary: ItachiXOC Rin is an odd member of the Akatsuki, Well to put it simply, she's only there because of Itachi and her love for him, but now she has to go and live with her brother, who is Konohamaru...what is she to do?
1. Chapter 1

Miyuki: Hello I decided that I wanted to make another story that didn't involve the Yu Yu Gang as well as I'm brother Yusuke… So I wanted to do Naruto! But it's just about Itachi and (again) my OC. So I hope you like it… Oh and the title means "Sweet Dessert" If anyone didn't know… hehe… (Sweat mark)

Miyuki: Oh and it's rated M, but please don't tell me brother…. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

Yasashii Dezato

By: Miyuki Urameshi

Chapter One

Out in the darkness in a cold room, there laid a bed with a form of a girl on it. The girl had long black hair that went down her lower back and eyes you could see in the dark of the color purple. But tonight she wasn't even close to resting…"I-Itachi…huff…huff," whispered a girl as she lost her voice and arched her back. From under the covers came Itachi as he kissed up her stomach to her mouth. There he kissed her passionately. And slowly he moved up and down, them both enjoying every moment. But right before the climax…. There was a noise at the door.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey Itachi its time to go," someone on the other side said. Itachi growled to himself for the interruption. "Itachi!" they said again. Itachi, irritated got off the bed and put his clothes back on. "Rin… I'm sorry," Itachi said to the girl who was putting her kimono back on. "Yeah, I know… it's alright… I'll be waiting for you when you return, so please don't take long," Rin said kissing him passionately again. "Come on what the hell are you doing in there?" they questioned. Itachi opened the door with a death glare on his face. Looking into the room they could see Rin –and her white bra— while she put her hair in a bun. Itachi noticed them staring and slammed the door shut with his eye twitching.

"Ohhh…." They said as the realized what they interrupted, "Sorry…" Itachi glared at them, "Are we going or what Kisame!?" Kizame nodded. With that Itachi and Kizame left and the others were still depressed on what they interrupted in the room. Rin slowly opened the door with bathing needs and saw them blinking at her and blushing by what they saw. "Umm… don't you all have to leave as well?" Rin asked. They all looked at each other and simultaneously nodded in unison and scrambled to where they were needed. Rin took in a deep breathe and left to the hot springs.

Once there, Rin removed her blue kimono with her underwear and bra and placed them into a basket. She then got a towel and wrapped her body with it. With that Rin walked out into the girls' hot spring even though she and Konan only use it, but she liked the peace in quiet or relaxation of a long tiring day. All Rin did was clean the house and the weapons and cook meals for the Akatsuki. Rin liked it. But the only reason she was here was because of Itachi. To begin with he took her with him when he left the Uchiha clan and joined this group of outlaws. But the leader only let her stay if she did her duties and she has. But then so they have been kind, do to the fact that they're the evilest of the evil and the badest of the bad, yet so kind and caring to her when she accidentally hurt herself while making dinner or even slip, to catch her in mid air, or if she caught a cold to redeem her back to health.

To be honest she was happy with them being her friends, yet being who they are and what they are… having her around made them soft and they weren't suppose to be. But when she thought about it, maybe it was because they liked being soft is what made them hate it. To have feelings and to be weak… but so protective about her, when they're suppose to be heartless and evil. But then again maybe they saw her like a sister or something of close relations. But they still are who they are and for that she respected them.

Rin was still sitting in the hot spring while it snowed around her. During this time of year when it's freezing its prefect of hot springs and relaxing all tensions away. Rin had just sunk her whole body so that her head could get wet as well; returning to the surface Rin removed the towel and swam around the spring until she got wrinkles on her fingers and toes. She grabbed a dry towel and the wet one and went back to the changing room to dry herself. When she was done, she grabbed a basket of dirty towels and went to the boy's side to get their towels. When she was done she went to the laundry room and placed the basket on top of the dryer. Rin then took clothes out of the washer and tossed them into the dryer and then she tossed the towel into the washer, then turning them on, Rin left to the kitchen.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen, Rin decided to make dinner early today. She pulled out a big pot and placed it under the sink and filled it up with water. While Rin placed the pot on the stove, a man with long red hair walked in, he had red eyes and always carried his sword around with him. "Hello Kakuzu," Rin said handing him a glass of milk and pointing to the table to see a plate with cookies on it. He took it and walked over to the table. "Thanks, but how did you know—?" Kakuzu said but was cut off by Rin, "You always come into the kitchen for a glass of milk and cookies around this time," Rin said cutting onions and potatoes. He just sat there and ate his cookies like a little kid. While Rin was letting the chicken boil, Rin took out four plates and set them on the table next to Kakuzu. Then she went into the frigerater and took out mayo, ham, cheese, lettuce, and mustard and took those to the table as well.

When she laid them all out she started to make sandwiches. "Who are those for?" Kakuzu asked finishing the last of his milk. "Oh, just for Tobi, Pein, Hidan, and Zetsu," Rin said getting four glasses out as well. "Oh, well than time to go back to training. "Wait, um I have some thing for you to try…," Rin said nervously. Rin went to the oven and took out a batch of cookies. "Please try one and tell me what you think of it...?" Rin asked handing him a warm cookie. Kakuzu took a bite, "It's great!" He said taking another bite. "Really?" she asked again. He nodded, "It really is, do you mind if I take another one?" "No, go ahead," Rin said giving him a napkin. He took two cookies bowed and left. Rin left better and tried one of her cookies. Yes it was good.

A few minutes later Tobi, Pein, Hidan, and Zetsu walked in hungry. Tobi was about to say something when Hidan hit him in the arm and pointed to the table. When Tobi looked he saw four sandwiches and four glasses of milk around the table. They sat down and ate while Rin was cutting the chicken and putting it into the soup. "Hey Rin, what kind of soup are you making?" asked Zetsu with a milk mustache. Rin walked over to him and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Chicken," she said doing the same thing to the others. When Rin was gone with Tobi, Pein asked," Why do you treat us like kids Rin, we are grown men?" Rin just smiled and walked behind him, "Because you all act like kids," she said wiping his mouth. "We do not!" he exclaimed. "You all may be grown men, but when you eat you act like children, not cleaning after yourselves, that's what I meant," Rin said clearly. "We do?" he asked. "What did I just do with my napkin?" Rin asked. "Wipe the milk off your faces," he answered. "My point exactly," Rin said putting some salt and pepper in the soup.

"Okay, okay we get it," said Pein. With that they left, but before putting their dishes in the sink. "Thank you," Rin said putting the top on the pot and turning on the timer. With dinner almost ready Rin decided that she would clean the bed rooms since everyone is either gone or training. With that she walked down the hall and up the stairs then opened the door closest to her. It was dark inside and so she turned the light in. Once she did the room was very dirty. 'Men…' thought Rin starting clean the room. She made the bed, put his clothes away and sweep up the dirt off the floor, and then she closed the door and headed to the next room to clean.

By the time she was done cleaning, it was very close to dinner time. So she went back into the kitchen and took off the top to the soup. Steam came out, but when she looked at it, then she tried some with a spoon. It was just right. So she turned off the fire and dumped the soup into a soup bowl and placed that on the table. After that she set the table. When she was done they all came just on time. They all sat in there usual spots and she served them the soup one by one. Then she went back to the stove and took out cookies from the oven. She placed them on a plate while listening to their conversations and disagreements. Soon after they were done, Rin took their bowls and placed the plate of cookies on the table. Then she poured milk in their cups. They ate the cookies and thanked Rin as she was cleaning the dishes. She smiled at them all and finished cleaning. When she was done with the cleaning she went to her room and took a shower. Then she went to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies under the sink. From there she went to the training area and into the weapons room. She took out a cloth and a container of cleaning oil to clean the weapons. First the kunai, and the katanas, and then the big three sword weapon that belonged to Hidan, when she was done she stretched and took the stuff back. She washed her hands and headed to her room again.

She changed into her pajamas and went to check on the others. She did the came thing has she did to clean their rooms. Everyone was fast asleep and exhausted from the day's work. For Rin, it was a normal day here in the Akatsuki hideout. When she knew everyone was good she went back downstairs to her room and went to sleep dreaming of her beloved and hoping that he was okay, as well as her little brother Konohomaru.

* * *

Miyuki: Yup I like the idea of Itachi and OC… and especially mine. And with Rin being related to Konohomaru, yes that means she related to the Hokage. Dee dee dee 


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki: Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Yasashii Dezato… I hope you liked it…I know it was kinda short, but It was the first chapter and please forgive me… Thank you so much! Please read and review. Oh… and if still don't remember, Yasashii Dezato is "Sweet Dessert". Small lemon, so no flames!

* * *

Yasashii Dezato

Chapter 2- Two weeks later

Rin had just finished folding the laundry and was now going to put them away. She placed three piles into the basket and went up stairs and into the rooms that the pile of clothes belonged to. The she went back down stairs and did the same thing with three other piles. Once she was done with that there was just Kisame and Itachi's clothes to put away. Rin took Kisame's clothes in to his room and went back down stairs with some unexpected guests waiting for her. Kisame went up the stairs and past her. Once he did, she ran up to Itachi and gave him a hug and well as a passionate kiss. Itachi was surprise by her actions by returned her kiss. "Sorry I took so long," Itachi whispered to her. She kissed him again. "I knew you would come back," Rin said hugging him," So I didn't worry a lot." Itachi smiled. "Good," he said running his hand through her hair. "Hungry?" Rin asked politely. "No, I'll be heading to bed," Itachi said going up stairs. Rin watched as he went up stairs. "Would you like anything?" Rin asked politely. Itachi turned around and went back down stairs and stopped in front of her. He looked at her and then kissed her. "What is there to want when I have you?" he asked. Rin blushed by his words. He smirked, by her actions and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine, just tired, continue what you were doing," Itachi said heading for the chairs. "Oh, okay then, but here's you clothes," Rin said handing him a pile of clothes. So he went up stairs to go to sleep.

Rin finished dinner earlier than excepted, but decided to see if Itachi was wake and now hungry. She quietly opened his door, just enough to look in. He was sleeping on his side snoring lightly. Rin smiled to herself and closed the door. She was about to walk away when someone opened the door and pulled her in. Then she was spun around and pushed hard against the door. Itachi had his shirt off and his face was inches from hers. Rin held her breathe and was blushing by how close he was and by his actions. Itachi stared at her, and then he kissed her. She gave him access to her mouth and let his explore it with his tongue. As Itachi was kissing her passionately, he also explored the rest of her body with his hands. Then in one quick swoop, he sweeps her off her feet and carried her like a bride to the bed. She was blushing and smiling the entire time. He placed her on the bed and slowly took off her kimono. She helped him with his pants. When they were unclothed Itachi started to kiss her again. Rin laid on her back and Itachi went on top of her with the covering them.

Meanwhile Hidan and Kohan were walking back to there rooms when they saw Rin get pulled into Itachi's room. They both rolled their eyes and head side to side. "Must be fun?" said Kohan. "Are you getting soft Kohan?" asked Hidan elbowing him. She glared at him. "What did you say!" she asked mad. He just smiled at her and went into his room. She rolled her eyes and wonder if she would have someone evil to love…

Itachi's hard member was in her and her moans made he go in her harder. Rin was scratching his back even though she did long nails. Itachi cupped her right breast and enjoyed the moan he received from her. He slowly went in and slowly out, enjoying every minute of it. Itachi kissed Rin and then started to kiss down her neck to her nipple and nibbled at it. After he did the other and kissed her again passionately. Itachi ran his hand up and down her body, while going faster. Rin grabbed the bedpost as Itachi thrust himself into her harder and faster. Rin's voice was lost as she reached her climax. Itachi felt his own release and in one hard thrust they both released. Itachi laid his head on her and fell asleep from exhaustion. Rin stroked his hair and laid there looking out the window, night had came and the moon was out. Rin was almost asleep, when she heard something.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" Rin asked quietly. "Kisame," he answered. "The door's open," Rin said. The door opened slowly and Kisame walked in covering his eyes. "It's okay Kisame, he's asleep," Rin said as she noticed Itachi had his head on her boob. Kisame uncovered his eyes and looked at them. "Isn't he squishing you?" Kisame asked. Rin did a little laugh. "No, his whole body isn't on me, just his upper body is," Rin answered. "Well anyway, when Itachi wakes up tell him at I got what he wanted," Kisame said opening the door. Rin nodded, "I'll tell him." With that Kisame locked the door and closed the door behind him. "Lucky guy," Kisame said to himself. After that Rin fell asleep.

Rin woke up from Itachi moving off her. He got off the bed and put his clothes back on and went back on the bed. Rin moved over so he would have the edge. He liked the edge so when needed to get up he didn't wake Rin. He laid on the bed and wrapped his arm around Rin's waist. "Have you been eating?" Itachi asked with his face buried in her hair. "Yes," Rin said as she felt him sniff her hair. She loved it when he would just lay with her and talk. They didn't really have much time for that lately. With him either training or going on missions, but now they did. And they enjoyed the time they have together. "And you?" Rin asked him. "Huh-uh," He said intertwining his fingers with her. The he kissed her hand. "I love you," Itachi said lovingly. She looked at him confused, but smiled anyway. "I love you too," She answered. He then kissed her forehead and got up. He told her that he was going to train. She nodded and changed in her clothes. When she opened the door, she went to the kitchen and looked at the clock. "Still early…" Rin said seeing it was six in the morning. Rin went to the fridge and got out some eggs, bacon, pancake mix, and milk. Then she started making breakfast. As she was cooking the bacon, the smell was intoxicating. Soon everyone was up and drooling over the smell of breakfast. Rin piled the bacon on a plate and set it next to the other warm mouth watering food on the table. "Enjoy," Rin said with a smile, everyone one the share and digged in.

After everyone was done eating, Rin picked up their plates and was cleaning them. Then she wiped the table clean. Now she was on her way to the laundry room and noticed that she had a lot of clothes to clean. Rin put as much dirty clothes into the washer and turned it on. Seeing there was lots left, she decided to wash them the old fashion way. She didn't want to make dinner early today, and wanted to get out of the house as well. She threw the rest of the clothes into a basket and headed outside. Once out there, Rin had to go get water. So she got a big tub and filled it with water using a bucket and the water from the shower. Then she put soap detergent in and folded up her sleeves and then started to wash the clothes with her hands.

After a long three hours of cleaning, Rin stopped when she heard something or someone in the bushes near her. Of course she couldn't defend herself, but she wasn't really scared in the first place. A dog came out of the bushes and looked at her. Rin noticed who the dog belonged to and urged it to come closer. It just stared at her. Rin thought of something and ran inside and quickly came back with a bowl of water. She placed it near him and took a few steps back. The dog slowly walked up the bowl and drank the water. After the dog looked pleased and walked over to Rin and let her pet him. Rin then saw that he had a scroll on his collar. She took it off and saw that it was addressed to her… Rin gave a confused look to the dog, but he just ran off when he heard Hidan calling her. "Rin… Where are you?!" she yelled until she spotted Rin outside. Rin was on her knees crying when she found her. Hidan noticed that she was holding a scroll in her hands. "Rin, what happened? What is that?" Hidan question as she helped Rin inside. Rin slowly clamed herself and thanked Hidan for helping her. "So, then do you care to explain why I found you crying?" Hidan said softly. Rin let her read the scroll. Hidan was very surprised to find out that she was the granddaughter of the Hokage in the Village hidden in the leaf, but more about that she had a brother. Rin didn't even talk about having any siblings. Hidan was trying to understand what she was going through, but when she was about to speak, Itachi opened the door and walked in. Hidan was relieved, even though she was friends with Rin; she wasn't the kind of person she thought was best needed for her right now. Hidan walked to Itachi. "She's all yours," Hidan said looking over her shoulder as Rin wiped the tears from her eyes.

Itachi walked over to her and looked at the scroll. He sighed. "What do you want to do?" He asked. Rin looked up at him. I would like to be with my brother, but he won't be able to come here with me and I don't want to leave you…" Rin said trying hard not to cry. "Hump. Well than I'll tell you want you need to do," Itachi said lifting her head to look at him. "Go and live in the village with your brother, after all, we're going to rule it soon," Itachi said. Rin was surprised and agreeing. She saw the kind side of Itachi countless times, but in him right now wasn't kindness, it was…sadness. He wasn't sad that she was sad, he was sad because he knew that one day she either wouldn't or couldn't take living here or she would have to leave. He was sad because he would miss her… Itachi wanted to punch himself for having these weak emotions countless times, but he just couldn't help himself. He loved her with every ounce of his soul and heart. No one could make him feel the way he fells just being near her. But she needed to be with brother and they both needed each other. While Itachi was in deep thought, she hugged him and kissed him passionately. "I'll leave tonight," Rin said hugging him again. Itachi hugged her back and held her for as long as he could.

Itachi fell asleep soon after dinner and left Rin to pack and get her stuff together. Once she was done, she kissed her sleeping prince and left a note next to his pillow. When Itachi heard the door open shut close, he turned over and read the note.

_My beloved Itachi,_

_I love you. I hope you visit me when you can… please do. I'll miss you with all my heart, but I'll be strong for you and my brother. Thanks to you I can be. You helped me when I was little and protected me, but now I have to protect myself and my brother, but I always know you will be there when I need you most. You always are. You're so kind to me. That's why I love you. You make me smile, when I'm sad and bright up my day with just your glare. And every moment we share together, I always carious. I hope you feel the same way and miss me as much… But I know I'll always have a piece of you with me in my heart._

_Love, _

_Rin _

Itachi smiled and stuck the note under his pillow and fell asleep. Rin was on the road to the village when she looked behind her and the cold air flew though her hair and she smiled to herself. "I'll always have a part of you with me," Rin said placing her hand on the little round hump that was her stomach.

* * *

Miyuki: Good ending if I say so myself. Yes I know that was an extremely bad lemon, but I tried and that's what counts…right? Right? Maybe not than...sniff sniff... 


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki: Thank you for reading chapter one and two of Yasashii Dezato

Miyuki: Thank you for reading chapter one and two of Yasashii Dezato. I do think that it's getting good. So please continue to read and review… Arigato…

* * *

Chapter 3- Konoha Village

Rin had just made it to Konoha's gates when the sun came up. The guards asked for identification and she handed them her card. They're face showed nervousness when they gave it back. Rin was let in and she looked at the village she grew up in until she left with Itachi. Rin remembered that she had to be strong and took a deep breath and started to walk. Rin wasn't an excellent ninja, so growing up in this village was hard, plus with being the Hokage's granddaughter she was useless. But the kindness from her grand father and Itachi was all she needed. Rin walked down to the Hokage's tower. There she got eyes from some chunin, but paid no attention. Once inside Rin went straight to the Hokage's office, she pulled out the scroll and knocked on the door. "Naruto if that's you, I'll hit you so hard you'll go…" Tsunade said opening the door, but stopped when she saw Rin. "Hi, how can I help you?" she asked Rin. Rin showed her the scroll and Tsunade read it. "I'm sorry for your lost, and I was about to head that way, so please follow me to your brother's room. Rin nodded and followed her. After going down stairs and down halls, she stopped in front of a door. "He's staying here…" she said knocking on the door. Then she turned and left. Rin hadn't seen Konohomaru since he was a baby. She hoped that he remembered her. The door opened to reveal a young boy with goggles on his head and a long scarf. "Can I help you?" he asked looking up at Rin. Rin smiled at him and got down on one knee. Then she hugged him.

Konohomaru was clueless on why this lady was at his door, let alone why she was hugging him. "Sorry…" Rin said letting go. Konohomaru just smiled at her. "It's okay," he said. "Um… you'll think this is strange, or that I'm crazy, but I'm your sister," Rin said nervously. Konohomaru looked shocked by her words. "But, she's… she was kidnapped…" Konohomaru said sadly. Rin had a confused face, but gave him a hug. "No, I wasn't kidnapped, but I had to go away, but I'm back now, and if you'll still let me be your sister, than I'm here to stay," Rin said as a boy in an orange jumpsuit came down the hall. "Hey Konohomaru, what you up too?" he asked waving. "I'm going to show my sister around the village," Konohomaru said holding Rin's hand and closing his door. "Would you like to come? I want ramen afterwards." Naruto's eyes widen with his mouth as well. "I'd love too!" he answered with excitement. "Rin smiled at them. They showed her the highlights of Konoha Village and the yummy food they had. "So are long have you been friends?" Rin asked as they watched the stars on a roof top. "Umm…" they both said in unison. Rin laughed and they both smiled. "I'm glad that you are happy here," said Rin kissing her brother's head. Naruto thought about having an older sister, and having someone take care of you like she did to Konohomaru.

Rin noticed that Naruto was deep in thought. Rin knew that the Akatsuki was after him, but he's still a child and even though he has the fox demon inside of him, he deserves to live a happy childhood. Rin rustled his hair to take him out of thought. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Konohomaru was sleep and using Rin's lap as a pillow. "I think it's time to get going," Rin said getting up, and then picked up Konohomaru. Naruto stood up as well, but he noticed that her stomach was a little rounded. "Umm… this may be personal, but are you pregnant?" Naruto asked nervously with his hand behind his head. Rin turned and looked at him. "Yes, I'm about two months," Rin answered. Naruto just looked at her. "Oh… that's great… I think?" Naruto said nervously. Rin just smiled and started to jump down. Naruto followed.

When they got back to the village Kakashi was waiting in front of Naruto's house. Rin was not as surprised as Naruto was. "Kakashi-sensei, what's the matter? What are you doing out so late?" he asked curiously. Kakashi smiled. "I was looking for Miss. Rin that's all. The Hokage would like to talk to you if you don't mind," Kakashi said turning his attentions to Rin. Rin nodded and then gestured about the little boy in her arms. Kakashi nodded and another ninja jumped behind Kakashi and walked over tom her. She handed Konohomaru over and kisses his forehead. Naruto yawned. "Well then good night Kakashi-sensei, and Rin," Naruto said and he opened his door. Rin smiled and walked towards Kakashi. "Then let's go," she said. Kakashi smiled and followed to the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi was silent during there walk. It wasn't that he didn't know her; it was just that he didn't know what to say. The last time he saw her was a long time ago. Rin watched from behind, bit by bit, as if she forgot and wanted to remember. "So… what brings you back to Konaha?" asked Kakashi turning around to look at her. Rin looked back and smiled, "He let me come and stay with my brother…" Kakashi stopped and really looked at her, she smiled and continued. "And because I missed this place." Kakashi resumed walking until they made it to the Hokage Tower. Kakashi led her all the way up to where the Hokage was. Rin was memorized looking at the scenery while on the stairs.

Kakashi opened the door and gestured Rin to go in. She did and he closed the door right after. She was alone with the Hokage. Rin walked little ways and stopped and bowed in respect. "Hokage, I have come here from the Akatsuki and I assure you that I have not come to make or start any trouble…just to stay with my brother… the Third Hokage's grandson, Konohomaru." Tsunade nodded and smiled. "So you're not going to tell us anything, are you?" Rin nodded. Tsunade sighed and smiled again. "Okay, that's fine, but one question…" Tsunade answered them smiled, "who's the father?"

Rin thought about it what to say, but then knew the truth was better. "Let's just say that there are going to be three Unchiha's left," Tsunade nodded and Rin bowed and took her leave. She started to walk home, but as she was close, she realized she was also close to the Uchiha's estate. She chose to just have a quick visit.

Walking down the dead streets that were once filled with people made her fill like she wished it all never happened and that Itachi did do as he was told, but he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's are loyal to their village. Rin stopped when she saw someone in front of her. Immediately Rin knew who he was. "Sasuke…" she whispered.

Sasuke looked at her in awe. He felt like he was seeing a ghost. "R-Rin…" he scratched out. She nodded and walked over to him. He couldn't help but walk towards her as well. When they face to face, Sasuke couldn't really believe he was looking at the girl he remembered hanging out with when everything was happy in his live. Rin hugged him and he hugged back as if he never wanted to let go. "I missed you, Sasuke," Rin said as she kissed his head. Sasuke hugged her tighter. "I missed you too Rinnie," Sasuke said. Sasuke and Rin walked to his house and talked along the way.

Once they caught up and she told him what happened and he told her what happened to him after the whole thing, everything between them was a clean plate again. "Sasuke, I heard that you trained with Kakashi and now you know the Chidori…?" Sasuke smiled and nodded, "remarkable…" Sasuke looked at her as she walked around the living room, knowing everything was in the same place as they always were. "Aren't you lonely here by yourself?" she asked touching a picture of his parents. Sasuke got off the couch and walked over to Rin, "At times, it is." Rin messed his hair and he smiled. "So then, how long are you staying?" Sasuke asked. Rin sighed, "I'm here to take care of my brother, so I have to stay until he's old enough to take care of himself." "W-which brother?" he asked again. "I only have one brother, Sasuke…and anyways your old enough that I don't need to take care of you…" Sasuke heart fell, but he nodded. "But, I will take care of you anyways," Rin said as she kissed his forehead. Sasuke smiled, but what waited for him in the morning was less than perfect.

* * *

Miyuki: Well I guess I made Sasuke kinda of a softy, but he has his reasons! Okay! Okay…


End file.
